doggietopiafandomcom-20200214-history
Tren
The Country Tren is a country on Doggietopia. It is divided into 3 cities which each have 4 towns. Each town has 3 streets. First, some facts about this place: * It is 29km long. * It's population is around 5700 Doggies. * Most of the time it's sunny/cloudy. The average Winter temperature is 4 degrees Celsius, and the average Summer temperature is 23 degrees Celsius. * Tren's flag is white with a green cross. The flag also has an orange border, making it slightly bigger than the other flags. * Something/a Doggie that comes from this country is Trennish. Now let's talk about the cities! Cities City: Endrake Pawsley: The town where the Doggie Six stars live! (the non-puppet versions) It's a giant field. The streets are Grassy Lane, Flower Road and Dirt Street. Tailstown: It's a town on the sand. Streets: Sandy Lane, Desert Path and Cactus Road. Sleeke: It's the town that's a big forest. There's Forest Path, Leafy Road and Shadowy Street. Fluffery: This town is a ginormous cloud on the ground. In this town, the streets are Foggy Lane, Cloud Street and Sky Road. City: Raut Lipreka: This town is in small mountains. The three streets are High Lane, Tiptop Street and Windy Path. Yaplen: A town on many, many pebbles. Here are the streets: Rock Road, Pebble Path and Stone Street. Notice the alliteration? Woofa: Another giant field, except this one has much more hills. The streets are Bumpy Path, Muddy Lane and Green Road. Ponkader: Again, it's a town on the sand! But it has more hills. These streets are Sand Road, Castle Lane and Beach Street. City: Bultim (note: this whole city is in the treetops. That must be LOADS of trees!) Hyma: The streets here are called Green Street, Leafy Lane and Branch Road. Leakz: The three streets here are Rustle Path, Tree Street and Wood Lane. Triphon: In this town the streets are Autumn Road, Sunny Path and Flutter Lane. Erhimza: The streets in this town are Leaf Road, Summer Path and Shady Street. Now let's talk about Tren's national laws, and then some famous places in the country. National Laws # Parent Doggies of Tren must start teaching their pups to speak from 6 months old. # If you live in Tren, NEVER drink coffee as it is believed by Tren Doggies that it will make you the opposite of who you are. # Swear words are banned. # For an unknown reason it is required to include toast in breakfast every morning (if you're allergic to bread you can choose raisins, milk or tomatoes) Famous Places The Eternal Rainbow: This is a place in Woofa where there's a big rainbow, but it's not just any old rainbow. It lasts forever! It has 2 glittering golden rings of cloud around each end. Each end of the Eternal Rainbow is on a cliff, so it stays right where it is, perfect for if you've ever wanted to see a rainbow up close! Junglia: Junglia is a place in Tailstown. It has many weird and wacky plants to create a shady 'jungle'. There's plants with spiky leaves, silky smooth stems, no petals, and many more! It's the perfect day out in the Spring. The Candy Cloud: This is a place in Hyma where there's a candy-pink cloud that never disappears! It is thought that 200 years ago, someone sprayed the fog with a mystery pink substance that never fades away, leaving a cloud of pink spray. National Anthem "We sing in harmony, Together we're a country choir. Being happy doesn't always mean Getting what you desire. And so, we peacefully spend the day In grace and beauty, All of us are united together To be a team is our duty."Category:Countries Category:Places